1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an impact detection structure for detecting an impact on a vehicle to which the invention applied, an impact detection system and method, and an occupant protection system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology is available that ensures the detection of an impact by providing a door with a plurality of acceleration sensors and performing the detection based on the signals from the plurality of acceleration sensors so as not to mix up the acceleration caused by an impact with the acceleration caused when the door is closed (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-219237 (JP-A-6-219237)).
Meanwhile, an occupant protection device for a vehicle is available that includes: a lateral acceleration sensor disposed in a center area with respect to the vehicle width direction and used to determine on which side the side impact has occurred; a left side sensor that is disposed in a left end portion of the vehicle body and used to determine whether a left side impact has occurred; a right side sensor that is disposed in a right end portion of the vehicle body and used to determine whether a right side impact has occurred; and an ECU that determines the occurrence of a side impact based on the signals from these sensors and controls the operation of an occupant protection unit (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-263145, for example).
In conventional devices as described above, however, the number of parts required is large because, for example, it is necessary to provide each door with a plurality of acceleration sensors, or it is necessary to provide on both sides of the vehicle body a plurality of side sensors to determine on which side the side impact has occurred.